The present invention relates to fluid filter media material and more particularly to a unique and novel arrangement for combining scrim and filter media materials of selected characteristics in a combined pleated arrangement capable of having a desired pressure drop with a minimum efficiency reporting value (MERV).
The present invention finds its background in the development of melt blown filter media materials and particularly in the inventive features set forth in several patents issued to Kyung-Ju Choi. Included among these several patents are: U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,812, issued Mar. 10, 1998, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,373, issued Apr. 6, 1999—both of which patents relate to melt blown fiber attenuating die structure; U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,373, issued Oct. 19, 1999, which patent relates to fiber layer positioning; U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,209, issued Nov. 2, 1999 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,427, also issued on Nov. 2, 1999, which patent relates to fiber spinning arrangements; and, U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,318, issued Dec. 12, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,241, issued Dec. 26, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,653, issued Jul. 3, 2001 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,839, issued Jun. 4, 2002—these last four patents relating to melt blown pleated filter arrangements, with particular attention being noted as to the pleat spacing arrangements of FIGS. 1, 5 and 11 of aforenoted U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,241. Attention further is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,321 and No. 5,427,597, both of which were issued to R. J. Osendorf on Apr. 26, 1994 and Jun. 27, 1995, respectively and which relate to pleated and dimpled filter media in cylindrical form.
In addition, attention also is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,555, issued on Dec. 10, 1991 to K. Enbom; U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,202, issued on Feb. 18, 1992 to H. J. Lippold; U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,447, issued Mar. 1, 1994 to H. J. Lippold; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,014, issued Sep. 8, 1998 to K. Kahler. These four patents teach comparatively complex filter media offset and spacer dispensed arrangements for spacing the pleats of such filter media.
Finally, attention is directed to Table 12-1 at page 26 of ANSI/ASHRAE Standard 52.2—1999, which sets forth Minimum Efficiency Reporting Value (MERV) parameters and to page 1 of the LMS Technologies, Inc., Bloomington, Minn. 55439 Test Reports—AHRAE Test Standard 52.2 showing the Test Results requested by Applicant's employer, AAF International, Louisville, Ky.
In accordance with the present invention, a unique, novel, straight-forward, efficient and economical method of pleating and spacing a combined scrim and filter medium and a unified product of the same is provided. The inventive method and related inventive product can be readily and inexpensively manufactured and assembled in a novel manner with a minimum of steps and a minimum of parts, effectively utilizing and inventively adding to the know-how of arrangements as set forth in the afore described and enumerated issued U.S. Patents.
As can be realized from the description set forth hereinafter, the present invention provides a novel and unique combined filter arrangement, including a novel method and unified product of making the same, the unique combined filter media product produced by the novel method steps obtaining a desired efficiency at a desired low pressure drop.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.